Reincarnation
by ArchaiWarrior
Summary: Anastasia and her friends led normal lives, until one day an accident brought them into the world of Yugioh!...
1. Waking up Kaiba

Archai: Hey! Me again. Due to some unforeseen circumstances I have written yet another Yugioh fic thanks to certain plot bunnies nibbling my ass. I have no clue why--I just had to write, so kiss my ass if you don't like it…

Disclaimer: There'll be lots of yaoi, yuri, physical violence, sexual violence (in later chapters), and many parts where the f-word and words like it are used. I neither own Yugioh! Nor do I own the rights to any references to movies (or if this story seems like it's from something then I neither know about it nor own it).

"Spoken"Thoughts

/Hikari/-/Yami/

Flashbacks

actions

**Time laspe**

Reincarnation: Ch. 1

:Waking Up a Kaiba:

"Come on Penelope! We're going to be late for school!" The sound of a hand hitting the top of a car reverberated throughout the neighborhood. At 5' 8" the dark chocolate haired Anastasia (Anya to her friends) was not one to deal with—especially during one of her temper spikes.

"She can take her time, besides it's only seven o'clock." Anastasia turned her head to glare at Terri. Her 5' 3" friend flipped her long mahogany hair as she returned Anya's look with one of her own. Terri was always patient, but when angered—one had to hope they weren't caught in the cross-fire.

Terri's house was closer to hers so of course she was the first one Anastasia picked up that morning. Which meant right now they were in Penelope's driveway awaiting her arrival.

"Alright, A—school starts at 7:35, it'll take twenty minutes to get there if traffic permits. B—I can't afford to get Saturday School because I gotta work then. And C—just because she's your girlfriend…"

"Ready!" The third member of their trio finally entered the stage. Her 5' 10" frame walked towards them while her short sandy brown hair bobbed and her blue-gray eyes shone.

"About fucking time! Now get in and let's go!"

"Geez Anya, what crawled up your ass and died?" Penelope chuckled as she walked up to her girlfriend to give her a kiss.

Terri chuckles and returns kiss "Apparently the threat of Saturday school is rolling around in her colo…"

Terri's words were halted when Anya leaned on the horn. The lovebirds rolled their eyes and got in the vehicle before their impatient friend drove off without them.

**15 Minutes Later  
**

Ambulances were heard from a mile away. When changing into the left lane a drunk driver hit their vehicle, causing the three to twirl into a light pole.

All Anya heard was her friends' screams. When the vehicle made contact with the pole she lurched forward and blacked out. She heard the sirens and looked around. Her heart sank as her eyes fell upon their lifeless forms.

Oh god, please tell me this is just a dream. Please just… 

BURRR!…

_What the?…_Anya moved her head from it's side position and opened her rebellious eyelids. Her narrowed eyes turned to a small black radio/alarm clock blaring. In sheer drowsy anger her arm swung out as she shut the machine up with a slap of her palm.

_Hn..._With a realization that she was alive Anya shot up into a sitting position. Her eyes grew large as she stared down at her hands. 

_So it was a dream. _Anya looked up to grin at her room, but her face fell when she looked around. Her normally white plaster walls were now a dark wood. Even her sheets, no her whole room was not what it should have been. She climbed out of the bed and stood in front of it.

_Okay, so that happened and I am now in heaven?_ However her surroundings got even more foreign to her when a mass of raven hair tackled her back onto the bed. Unsure of what to do she froze and looked down at his hair.

"Morning nee-san!" The face attached to the hair looked up at her and grinned.

"Mokuba-kun, get off of Reioka-chan. She needs to get ready for school." Anya/Reioka looked up to see the voice come from a tall 18-year old male. His clear blue eyes bore into her dark brown ones.

"Morning nii-san." _Wait, how'd I know to call him that? Better yet, how do I know who he and "Mokuba" are?_

"Good morning nee-chan. I trust today we will actually be able to keep our abilities in check?" At the last few words he raised his eyebrow. Anya/Reioka had no clue what the hell he was talking about.

nods "Yea, of course Seto-kun." She raised an eyebrow in a confused state, pushed the 15-year old off of her and stood up.

"Good, come on Mokuba-kun. We have to get ready for school as well." With those words Seto turned and exited the room.

"See ya downstairs nee-san." Mokuba hugged her one last time before he bounded out of her room.

"What the fucking hell just happened?"

Thanks for reading! There are a few notes below if there were some things that were unclear. Please review.

-San/-chan are Japanese terms of respect (or disrespect if used incorrectly or with malice). San is used for those older than the user and chan is for those younger than the user, a very close friend, or a female.

Nee-san/nee-chan is Japanese (or what I get when I put sister in for the translation generators on the net) word for sister.

Nii-san means older brother.

Reioka-is a combination of two Japanese words, midnight and wolf. Please don't flame me if they're not suppose to be together—my Japanese language knowledge only goes so far.

gets down on knees and holds hands up begging PLEASE REVIEW (no flames please)!…


	2. Reflection

Archai: 'Ey, me again. Here's the second chappy to Reincarnation. For the sake of my sanity I decided to use Reioka instead of Anya. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: There'll be lots of yaoi, yuri, physical violence, sexual violence (in later chapters), and many parts where the f-word and words like it are used. I neither own Yugioh! Nor do I own the rights to any references to movies (or if this story seems like it's from something then I neither know about it nor own it). I also do not own Three Wolf Mountain by Naono Bohra—it was just something I came across while surfing the net.

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

/Hikari/-/Yami/

Flashbacks

actions

**Time lapse**

------------------------------Reincarnation: Ch. 2-----------------------------------------------------------

:Reflection:

Reioka slowly moved—closing the bedroom door shut. She leaned her back onto it and gazed at "her" room.

I really do hope that whomever is up there is laughing their ass off…if they even have an ass. With that thought she pushed off from the door to head to the second door on her right. Reioka figured that if she knew who Seto and Mokuba were then she must know which door led to the closet. She opened the door and let her eyes gaze over the vast amount of clothes. However her attention was caught by five sets of identical clothing.

_The school uniform. Thank god I don't have to wear a skirt. shudder Wait, didn't I use to wear skirts all the time? _With one set of the uniform in hand and quickly acquired undergarments in the other she set off for the bathroom.

opens first door that was on her right Reioka tentatively placed her feet upon the cold tiles. She quickly hung her clothes upon the hook on the door. Sighing and stretching she ambled over to the sink. As she reached for her toothbrush her eyes enlarged at the site in the mirror.

"Oh holy fucking mother." Her once hazel eyes had become milk chocolate with heavy dark chocolate trimming. The opaque whites of her eyes had also changed into an unnaturally light baby blue.

The sides of her face were now lean and showed her cheekbones rather well. Her impeccably tan skin was now paled to a creamy ivory. The thinness of her lips replaced by full ones. Even her wonderfully chocolate hair had somehow morphed into the same color as the hair on the boy that had glomped her.

However none of that paled to the shock she received as she saw her lack of human ears. In place of them were wolf-like ears, like Jirou's in Three Wolf Mountain.

_How did…When…Okay, I'm officially losing my mind._

Reioka tentatively touched her ears, seeing if they were truly there. Curiosity got the better of her as years of sci-fi viewing flooded her imagination.

_Wait, if I have these ears—then does that mean I can do wolf-like things?_

Quirking a brow she backed away from the sink as her thoughts coming up with ways to test her theory. She mistook a step and began to fall backwards. In what seemed like slow motion Reioka twisted her upper body, then her lower, to land on her feet and hands.

blinks "Well shit." _Note to self—I have feral reflexes. Hrm. _pushes self off ground and stands in one fluid motion _This may be what Seto meant by "abilities."_

With that in mind and the realization she should hurry up, Reioka jumped into the shower and continued her morning ritual of brushing her teeth, putting her hair up, and getting dressed for school.

**40 minutes later**

Reioka grabbed her messenger bag off the floor and sped out of her room. She had an instinct that told her that if she didn't hurry down and get some breakfeast, Seto would be pissed.

"That was close nee-chan. You now only have twenty minutes to eat."

_Twenty minutes? It only takes me ten._

"Come on Seto-kun, she hasn't been well lately."

Seto huffed. Reioka not being well meant that her reactions were slow—i.e. the same as a human with quick reflexes.

_Maybe now she can pass as a human being—with odd ears. _Seto smirked.

scowls "Stop that. Just because I'm slightly ill does not mean I'm going to be under the radar."

Mokuba chuckled. Somehow his sister always knew what Seto was thinking or feeling—especially his feelings since she does that without looking him in the eye.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "You are going to behave and not act like a wolf, ne?"

Mokuba show Reioka's eyes flash from their chocolate brown to an icy blue much like Seto's. "There's nothing wrong with being a wolf nee-san. It's just that you've been so good the past week, hardly anyone's suspicious of you anymore."

Reioka's mind flashed, recalling the last few months' headlines—all consisting of a "wolf" who had been going around murdering high-schoolers.

sits down and starts shoveling eggs onto plate "You mean people don't think I'm 'Mikokami' or that their suspicion level has decreased."

Seto flicks his newspaper "The latter. Although now the Mutt's following you everywhere."

_The mutt? The hell's he talking about?_

"Nii-san, Jou's not a mutt. 'Sides, he may just have a crush on Reioka-chan."

Reioka nearly choked on her mouthful of bacon and eggs. She glared at her younger sibling, who was laughing his ass off. _Very funny coming from someone that looks like Harpies' Brother._

Seto just smirked at the thought. "It doesn't matter. He'll never have a chance with a Kaiba."

_Or with someone that doesn't remember being a Kaiba._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading! I felt it was better to stop when I did. There are notes below, oh yea—please review!

I had Reioka wear the pants uniform because unlike Anastasia, she'd be a tomboy in the Yugioh! world.

I can't really think of anything else as it is 2.42 my time, so ask when you review.

Please don't make me beg, last time I did Bakura came by and pushed me back.

Bakura laughs--It was hilarious!

eyebrow twitches, anger asterick--Excuse me, I got to beat up Ryou's yami.

Bakura muppet flails as Archai chases him


	3. Of Dogs and Wolves

Archai: Allo, me again. Here's the third chapter. Finally some people who aren't the Kaibas will be in here and this chapter's longer than the last two. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: There'll be lots of yaoi, yuri, physical violence, sexual violence (in later chapters), and many parts where the f-word and words like it are used. I neither own Yugioh! Nor do I own the rights to any references to movies (or if this story seems like it's from something then I neither know about it nor own it).

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

/Hikari/Yami/

Flashbacks

actions

**Time lapse **

---------------------------------------------------Reincarnation Ch.3--------------------------------------------------------------

:Of Dogs and Wolves:

Twenty-five minutes. Twenty-five long, excruciating minutes of listening to Seto lecture her about how she should act. How she should remain respectful to teachers, how she carry herself around school. He even told her who she should hang around—she actually contemplated opening the car door and rolling out into traffic, even though the car was a two door.

Ah geeze, I get it already! Only hang around you and your lil' lover or Mokuba and his girlfriend…And I'll ignore the being respectful to teachers part.

"Okay nii-san, I get it. Sit with only you or near you."rolls eyes

Seto frowned. Reioka usually laughed at him for even suggesting such things. She was after all the true portrayal of the lone wolf—except she was highly opinionated and loved giving the teachers grief.

"Hey nee-san, are you alright?" Reioka nodded, hoping that would get Mokuba to stop his concern.

She was getting irritated. How was she supposed to get through the day much less her life? She wanted to scream that her name was Anastasia, not Reioka—but then how would they react?

By throwing me into an institution, that's how.

"REIOKA!"

Reioka spaz-flailed, "NANI!"

Seto sighed. That was the fifth time he had to get her attention. "Just behave like you normally would."

Reioka nodded, "Yea, like I normally would."

Mokuba chuckled, "Ne, nee-san. Don't give nii-san a hard time. Bad enough you pissed his boyfriend off."

_Boyfriend? Oh yeah, Mutou's clone…_

huffs "Not my fault he wanted to become 'friends.'"

Both boys sighed. They knew that it would take a miracle to get their sister to socialize.

"Now that this little 'session' is over, can we get out of the vehicle? People are starting to stare."

Seto waved his hand, indicating that the conversation was over. At that signal Reioka pushed Mokuba to move faster so she could get out of the back seat. The siblings dispersed when they exited the vehicle—well actually Reioka walked as far away from her brothers as possible.

Dammit, he's the CEO of Kaiba Corp and he can't get a car with four doors! Geeze, I would've at least thought Mokuba would have one and be driving it around. Hell, I should at least have one of my own.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bell ring. _Oh how loverly, class._

**Five minutes later**

Reioka slumped down in her seat. She had a feeling today was going to be a horrendous one--especially when one of her brothers' fan girls approached her.

"Hey, aren't you Seto's and Mokuba's sister?" The obnoxiously bubbly red head inquired.

"Maybe, what of it?" Reioka couldn't help but glare. This girl was such a slut—she always wore her skirt too short and her shirt was so tight you could see her boobs.

"Um, well I was wondering if maybe we could hang out sometime?"

laughs, sneers "Yea, like I'd actually hang out with you. Why don't you just go up to one of my brothers right now and declare your everlasting love?" With every word she said Reioka made sure there was a bite to them.

The red headed girl teared a bit, "No wonder why no one likes you! You're such a bitch!"

Reioka rolled her eyes. "Yea, because of course my ears didn't give it away."

The girl just stalked off. Reioka shook her head and then froze. She felt someone staring at her, glaring at her. She turned to have her gaze burned into by a pair of amber eyes. Reioka narrowed her eyes but stopped when the teacher walked in.

"Hello class."

"Hello sensei-san."

Homeroom and then first block began. For five whole periods Reioka continually became bored and felt that she was continually glared at. After fifth period the lunch bell rang.

_Finally, food!_

With that thought Reioka raced to her locker to get her lunch box.

_Might as well get my books for the next few periods while I'm at it. Wait, is he looking at me again?_ She took a tentative look to her right, then her left. Sighing she closed her locker, all her books gathered in her messenger bag and her box in her hands. She turned to walk off only to have two hands pinned on either side of her head.

Amber eyes once again met her chocolate ones. Reioka didn't know what to do, she felt so flustered.

"You know you could've just told 'er no, ne?"

Reioka growled and pushed him off her. "Why would you care?"

Jou smirked, the girl before him obviously didn't know how to act around other humans.

"Dat was de toid goil to run away cryin'. You tink no one will notice?"

eyes narrow "Let them, I'm tired of acting like some hitokami. That's not who I am, but then I can never be who I am—can I?"

"Of course not. As long as dat killeh's out—you'll neveh be a real ookami." With those words Jou sneered and walked off leaving Reioka feeling crest-fallen.

I shouldn't be feeling like this. Not my fault he's so hot. AH! I will not think that way! sigh Well, off to lunch I go.

All during lunch it seemed that a cloud hung over the young wolf. Her brother just chalked it off to her having a bad day while his boyfriend Atem carefully maintained his distance. Her encounter with Jou was down right horrific.

Sixth period was just as horrific. Turned out she had that period with what appeared to be the rebirths of her friends Terri and Penelope. They were even showing p.d.a. like her friends would have in class. However, before she even got a chance to talk to them they were already glaring at her.

"Well well, if it isn't the genius wolf." Penelope—who she later found out, was now Mitsuka, smirked.

"I believe it is. Are you going to pass another one of sensei's exams like the last five times?" Terri, now Kiara, scoffed at the now hurt Reioka.

She kept her eyes down and sat far away from them. Her ears not believing what she heard. The rest of the day flew by. As soon as the last bell rang Reioka went to her locker. She had walked slowly—slower than a regular human so by the time she reached her locker, the halls were clear.

_How? What kind of cruel joke is this?_

"Broodin' again?"

Reioka didn't even turn, she felt beaten and broken. "What do you want Jou?"

Jou blinked, she had never called him by his name before. "'Ey, just curious. You just seemed down."

She clenched her eyes closed and gritted her teeth. With a swift motion her locker was shut and his hands went back to either side of her head. It was her turn to glare at him.

"Why would you care? I'm just some ookami that everyone muppet flails away from."

Jou snickered. "Not everyone…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-bows- Domo arigatou for reading. Here are a few notes to clear up some things.

If you don't know by now, naniwhat.

Sensei is Japanese for teacher.

Yea, she brings her lunch cause caf food is icky…bleh

Jou's accent may seem wild, but I was told that was how his accent would be portrayed.

Hitokai—from the words "hitonare (tame)" and "ookami (wolf)"

P.d.a.—public displays of affection.

PLEASE REVIEW!-gets down and begs-

-Bakura runs by and knocks her on her ass-

-chases after Bakura-


End file.
